The demand for wireless products has been growing in recent years, resulting in intensive efforts to develop single chips that have reduced cost, power dissipation and chip size. As chip size is scaled downward, interactions between the various subsystems become increasingly problematic due to their closer proximity and reduced geometries. This is especially true for systems such as wireless transceivers, which require processing of low level and high frequency signals in an environment where digital signals are also employed.
Some interactions may reduce the linearity of an amplifier used to amplify a received RF signal. Nonlinearity may reduce signal fidelity and lead to a reduced operating range of the transceiver. Thus, it is desirable to mitigate interactions that lead to nonlinearity of the amplifier.